Noah shouldn't be allowed in a kitchen
by Whiteghost37
Summary: Part of my Pummelman family AU, where Noah attempts to cook...


**Title: **Noah shouldn't be allowed in a kitchen**  
>Summary: <strong>Part of my Pummelman family AU, where Noah attempts to cook.**  
>Warnings: <strong>AU, OOC(maybe...), kitchen fires**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>As I've said before, I have no rights to Glee or its characters...

_**Author's Note: Part of my AU that includes: 'Five times Noah didn't approve of Kurt's dates', 'The Date' & 'I loved him first'. Hope you'll like it.**_

* * *

><p>Noah had never been good at cooking. When it came to the Pummelman family it was Kurt who was the master in the kitchen, his mother a close second, and Sarah was a novice in the art of cooking. Burt and Noah were completely useless, though Noah was slightly better than Burt at it.<p>

But the guys were over and they were hungry, no one had any money for pizza, and snacks just didn't satisfy. And, because it was Noah's home, it fell on him to whip something up.

Blaine was a part of the gang now, he had switched schools to McKinley after the summer and Kurt was over the moon. The guys had quickly included him in the gang and Blaine had even got a place in the football team.

So the guys were over to watch a game and discuss game tactics for when the football season began. Burt and Noah's mom were over at a friend's house. Kurt had gone with Sarah and the girls to a theatre to see some show in Colombia. Blaine had been meaning to join them, but was stuck with the guys. They had had a good time until one of them had started to complain about being hungry.

And now Noah was standing in the kitchen, trying to make pancakes, while the rest of the guys were sitting in the living room and were talking loudly.  
>It had gone quite well so far, the pancakes were only slightly burned and there were plenty to go around. So he made his way to the living room, a plate full of pancakes in hand, rather proud of himself.<p>

The guys shone up when they saw him, and quickly the pancakes were devoured. Most of the guys, Noah included, behaved like they had been starved for days while they ate. Blaine and Sam were the only ones who had some manners while they ate. And afterwards they all relaxed and decided to watch a movie.

About fifteen minutes into the movie Noah sat straight up. There was a smell in the air, a smell anyone would recognize and one no one wanted to smell; the smell of smoke.  
>An instant later he was in the kitchen and saw small flames coming from the stove. Apparently he had forgotten to turn it off, plus he had accidently pushed a dishtowel onto it. He felt panic building up inside of him, not knowing what to do. He was aware that one should never pour water onto a burning stove, but his mind came up blank at what he was supposed to do. In desperation he grabbed another dishtowel and was about to beat the flames with it when someone grabbed his wrist. It was Blaine; and after he had pushed Noah away from the stove he grabbed a lid that belonged to one of the pots and proceeded with putting the pot on top of the flames. The other guys were standing in the doorway to the kitchen, all looking quite pale. Noah felt a bit shaken up as well. He looked towards Blaine who had succeeded in turning out the flames and Noah smiled and hugged him in thanks.<p>

Then they heard the front door opening and Kurt's voice:  
>"Hello everyone, I'm ho... Why do I smell smoke?" the voice had gone from cheery to sharp in an instant.<p>

Before anyone had the time to answer they could hear the sound of running steps, and then Kurt proceeded in pushing his way into the kitchen. He gave Noah and Blaine a sharp glare and then he walked towards them, studied them both before he grabbed Noah's right wrist. That was when Noah noticed a rather large burn on his wrist, just below the area where Kurt was holding it.

"Oh, Noah..." He said in a sympathetic voice.

Kurt took charge, shooing the rest of the guys into the living room, after making sure Blaine was okay, and ordered Blaine to take care of Sarah who was waiting in the hallway. He pulled Noah towards the sink and put his wrist under an ice cold spray of water.

A bit later they all sat in the living room and Kurt came out of the kitchen, carrying proper food that had not been made on the stove. He plunked himself into Noah's lap and gave him a long look, one that made Noah squirm:  
>"Are you all right?"<p>

"I'm fine Kurt, I promise."

"Okay, good. After we've had the stove replaced I am going to teach you how to cook, and I don't want to hear any protesting from you! I will not have you try to burn down the kitchen."

Kurt said it in a way that made it sound like he only cared about the kitchen, but everyone present knew that he was terrified that Noah would get hurt even worse by not being properly educated in how to cook, and what not to do with a stove.

Because even though Noah was overprotective of his family, everyone knew that Kurt was overprotective as well. And Kurt would go great lengths to make sure that none of the people he loved got hurt, even by their own folly.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Thoughts? This was an idea that attacked me and I had to write it, because I'm afraid I would have forgotten otherwise. It's past midnight now, so if there are any grammatical errors that is my excuse. Hope you liked it though.<strong>_


End file.
